Random Yullen
by Azami Devours
Summary: Short Yullen stories, some maybe multi-chapters, others will simply be random stories that will randomly come into my head. Maybe some fluff here and there? Honestly, I don't even know anymore. Please read and review? I mean in it. Read or you shall awaken with a bald head!
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, this was ticking me off and I can't continue my stories because my mind can't seem to wrap around on 'focus on one story only!'. So, yep. I'm fucked. This is simply random BS don't question my sanity.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own D.Gray Man._**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Summary: Johnny, being the sentimental fool, released a blood-thirsty monster. Now that this monster is free with psychic powers, it kills the entire facility until he crosses upon Kanda. Oh, what should he do with him?**

 **..~*~..**

Kanda sat on the cold tiled floor of the damn facility he worked for. In his shaking hands was a sniper rifle as he aimed it towards the being that stood before him. For the first time in his life, Kanda felt fear pooling in his gut and he hated it. He hated that feeling. Like the way his hands were sweating excessively and shaking nonstop. Or how his pulse sped up as the thing before him took a step towards him. _Or,_ how pissed off he was because never in his life had ever held a gun before. He preferred his sword, thank you very much.

Kanda hissed a curse as he clenched his hands around the weapon. His index finger that was placed on the trigger shook as he couldn't help but shudder at the cold tingly feeling creeping up his spine as the creature -or human?- took another step towards him.

The long haired male shifted back as the creature dropped a head that it had been holding in its left hand. Flesh hitting the ground with a wet smack made the Asian man shudder in disgust. The head that had been torn off its body, rolled towards Kanda's feet and paled at the sight of the shocked and petrified expression frozen on the scientists face.

"No! Don't kill him!", a scientist with round spectacles and light brown hair tied up into a short ponytail ran in front of creature protecting it.

"Johnny! What the fuck are you doing?!"

This all started because of this damn sentimental idiot. The entire staff of science members were all brutally murdered by the creature that stood behind Johnny after being experimented on for so many years.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you kill him! He's suffered too much! Please try to understand Kanda!"

Johnny stiffened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a protective embrace. The creature pulled Johnny close to its form as it pressed its chin against a thin slender shoulder. Silver locks brushed sensually against Johnny's neck, making him shiver in delight before his cheeks heated up.

"Jo.. John.. Johnny..", the creature murmured as it tested the smallest scientist name against its tongue. Purring in delight, the creature pressed its cheek against Johnny's temple.

Kanda, who sat there and watched the affectionate display practically gagged as he remembered why he was sent. Raising the weapon once more, he aimed to the creatures forehead thanking whatever deity there was as the thing had been blindfolded.

"Move Johnny! Don't make me kill you!"

Johnny bit his lower lip as tears sprung on his eyes before they spilled over. This creature that was holding him lovingly had been the person whom he spent for several years. He knew that the creature wasn't dangerous unless it felt it was being threatened. Then again, the creature was dangerous but he had faith in said creature. He trusted him with his life and he'd be damned if he just up and abandoned him. No! He'd sacrifice his life for his one and true friend.

Stealing his resolve, he puffed his chest and held out his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kanda! But over my dead body will I let you hurt him!"

Kanda sneered.

A gunshot rang in the hallway.

Before the sound of a body collided onto the cold tiled floor.

" _NO!_ "

 **Review? xD I'm so freaking sorry, guys. I can't help myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Reviewer! I feel enthusiastic now that I know someone liked it.**

 **D** **isclaimer : I do not own Man.**

 ** _Enjoy_!**

 **Summary : Johnny, being the sentimental fool, released a blood-thirsty monster. Now that this monster is free with psychic powers, it kills the entire facility until he crosses upon Kanda. Oh, what should he do with him?**

 **..~°°*°°~..**

Silence crept into the hallway, the only sound was soft breathing's and the sizzling of a gun that fired. Kanda stared at the body that lay sprawled before the creature that the young scientist had been so desperate in protecting with shock and remorse. He shot the scientist. He killed him.

A hole, from where the bullet drilled itself into, was left gaping open in Johnny's forehead as blood seeped out from the wound. He was royally fucked. He had shot the poor young man by accident and fear.

Metal clattering against the tiled floors echoed in the hallway as Kanda dropped the weapon.

' _No_ ', Kanda thought as he slowly got onto his knees and crept over to the scientists body. ' _No.. No, no, no, no, no, no, no_!'

The dark haired male reached a calloused hand out towards Johnny but before he could touch him, an invisible force slammed him far away from the body. Kanda grunted in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut from the impact the moment the back of his head collided with the hard floor. He gasped and gagged, slight drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, as invisible hands wrapped themselves around his throat in a brutal manner. He clawed at the invisible force only to meet an empty space as his nails met his flesh.

The creature stalked towards Kanda as it used its psychic powers on the man who killed his human friend. Kanda kicked and thrashed, trying to escape the invisible hands that held him in place. Cobalt orbs snapped wide open as he felt the creature sit on his chest. Invisible hands were replaced by small, warm slender hands against his throat. He was slightly surprised as the pressure was lessened.

Kanda's hands were pinned above his head by the same invisible force as he tried to buck the creature off his form. But alas, that didn't work as another pair of invisible hands pinned his hips down. His head snapped to the side as he was punched on his left cheek by an invisible fist. His hair tie snapped in half before it flew somewhere in the hallway as midnight blue locks that reached down to his waist were let loose.

' _How many fucking hands does he have?!_ ', he thought as he continued to struggle against the creatures grasp.

"You.. You killed him..! How.. How could you..?!"

Kanda flinched as the creature tightened its grip around his throat and chocked on a scream as his left leg was snapped in an awkward angle. He was positively sure that bruises had began forming on neck and felt lightheaded from the pain he was receiving.

"He.. He was.. my only friend.. And yet.. you killed him..! I hate.. you..! Murderer..! ..die!" the creature sneered as it slightly lowered its upper body.

A grunt escaped from the older male as he was punched on his right cheek then left, again and again. His breathe escaped from him upon receiving a brutal punch in his gut. His lower lip split open and blood began seeping out from his injury making him hiss in pain.

All of sudden his beating ceased to a stop. A cobalt orb slithered open wearily. The creature above him panted heavily, a flush on pale cheeks as a horrified expression smeared itself onto its features.

"Oh my god.. What.. did I do..?", the creature hiccupped softly before a sob spilled from rosy pink lips.

Once again, Kanda was surprised as he felt salty tear drops drip onto his bruised cheek. Looking from the corner of his eyes, he saw a pale round blindfolded face crying. Warm tear drops slipped out from the blindfold and cascaded one after the other, down pale round cheeks onto Kanda's face. He shivered as the salty droplets slithered teasingly down his jawline, his neck, before they pooled around his collarbone.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the invisible forces began loosening their grasps around Kanda's wrists and hips. Small, slender hands remained in place before they slowly slithered up onto Kanda's sharp features. Fingertips gently caressed bruised cheeks as a forehead pressed itself onto the older males left shoulder. Tears soaked his navy blue muscle shirt as the creature continued crying. Silver, shoulder length tresses were sprawled onto a broad chest.

Kanda had no idea what the hell just happened. One moment, this creature had been a cold blood-thirsty monster that wiped the entire facility and began beating him into a blood pulp. Then the next moment it was a blubbering crying mess. Seriously, what the fuck?

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean to kill or hurt anybody.." the creature blubbered as it lifted its head. "I'm so, so sorry.."

The creature slid backwards until its hips rested on Kanda's lap, as it slowly pulled him into a sitting position. Kanda hissed in pain as he slumped onto the creature, his nose buried in a slender, pale neck. Unconsciously, Kanda inhaled the creatures neck and nearly groaned in bless at the soft yet musky scent it carried. It was a mixture of a soft feminine scent yet there was a musky smell coming from the creature, proving it to be male.

Kanda felt like shit. Literally. He was glad that at least his wounds began to instantly regenerate. He ached everywhere, mostly his face and left leg. He stiffened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a pair of slim legs coil around his hips. A silver head buried itself into his chest as the creature sniffled.

"Please forgive me.. And help me escape.. I'll help you escape too..", Kanda shuddered as a pair of soft lips brushed against his collarbone. "You're just like me.. I can feel it.."

He stiffened as he realized that this creature had recognised what he was.

Slowly, Kanda raised a hand onto the black fabric that was tightly wrapped around the creatures eyes before he gently tugged it off. A sharp inhale was heard from the older male as he finally took in the creatures features.

A deep, velvet red scar ran up a pale left cheek, towards a close eyelid before it finally stopped above a silver eyebrow. A star pentacle giving it a final touch. Silver long, feathery eyelashes brushed against round cheeks before they slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of grey misty orbs. If he payed close attention, he could see that there was a tinge of violet blooming from the pupils. Almost like a flower bud slowly spreading its soft petals wide open for the world to see. But even so, the violet within the eyes never filled or reached the end of the irises. They simply swayed here and there in soft motions.

And for the second time in his lifetime, even though it was his first time, - was his brain that mushy after all that beating? - he fell in love.

"Okay. I'll help you escape."

 **..~°°*°°~..**

 **And.. CUT! Did you expect that? I certainly didn't.** **\\(/▽/)\**

 **Review please! Try guessing what anime was used for this particular story and your reward will be a giant, puffy, fluffy, bear hug!**


	3. I Object!

_**A/N: To my three amazing reviewer's** _**_Dark Magpie, Timcanpy, and_** ** _Happycafegirl have won yourselfs a giant, puffy, fluffy, bearhug! Yes, this story is certainly written after the anime Elfenlied annnd to a tumblr post._** ** _*pops a party popper* Yayy!_**

 **Title: I Object!**

 **Pairings: Yullen (Blind!TemporaryMute!TemporaryDeaf!Allen x Kanda) and Lavilena, slight Chaoji x Allen at beginning.**

 **S** **ummary: He had already made plans to marry Alma, but what he didn't expect was for his adoptive of an idiot father to have already engaged him with someone else! Even more so, with a disabled person and without his consent! This man was certainly begging for his death sentence!** **Modern AU**

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

It was winter, dirty grey clouds decorated the once blue sky. Specks of snow slowly drifted down from the puffy clouds before they landed gracefully on the floor. At the age of eight, Kanda remembers the first time he met that lonely blind child playing in the sandbox in an empty chilly park. A small yellow shovel scooped up sand before it was dumped inside a bright red bucket, unconsciously. He noticed that the bucket had been overfilled yet the child continued scooping up sand.

The particular things that made him remember this child was the unusual silver hair -or was it white?- and the grey milky orbs with long, feathery eyelashes that brushed against pale round cheeks every time the child would blink. What stood out was an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a star pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin.

Was this child perhaps six or seven years old? He did look young.

He didn't know how long he had been staring but he turned away and ran back home.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

The second time he saw the blind child was at the same empty park but this time he sat under a tree, eating _several_ sandwiches.

And once again, he was alone within the park. It was mid-winter so he wondered if the child was perhaps cold staying outside all day long. Did he stay outside all day long?

The child wore a long sleeved button down shirt, a black vest, black pants, a pair of mid calf boots, and a pair of leg warmers peeking out from the boots. But no coat? And was he wearing mittens while he ate?

Feeling a vibration in his coat, Kanda scowled before he turned away and ran home.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

Kanda sat by the window of his warm heated room as he watched the snow fall. He didn't go to school since he heard it was cancelled due to a snow storm coming in to greet London. Sighing, he leaned his head against his arms as they rested on the window sill.

Kanda wondered if the child would be playing at the park or eating. He snorted. That would be something only an idiot like the baka usagi would do. But then again.. Kanda sat up and bit his thumbnail as he thought deeply. The child didn't wear a winter coat or at least a jacket.

Throwing on his black parka, he wrapped a dark blue scarf around his neck. He ignored the worried call of his adoptive father as he ran out of his house and headed towards the park. Praying whatever deity there was that the idiot blind child wouldn't be at the park.

Yep. He expected this and couldn't help but be furious as he watched the idiot blind child sit on the swing sets, shivering like a leaf.

"Baka moyashi! What the hell are you doing here?! Go home!"

The child was startled out of his train of thoughts and tipped backwards until he fell on his back with a grunt.

The blind child jolted up into a sitting position as the cold snow seeped through his shirt and shuddered. He turned his head towards where he thought he heard the other child's voice.

" _Back-a mo-ya-shee?_ What does that mean? Are you Chinese?," the child stuttered as he slowly stood up and stretched out a gloved hand towards the chain of the swing.

Kanda stomped over to the child and wrinkled his nose at the failed pronunciation. "I'm not Chinese! I'm Japanese and it means idiot beansprout!"

He watched with amusement as a delicate pink blush began spreading across pale cheeks. "I'm not short nor an idiot, you dummy!"

Rolling cobalt orbs, Kanda snatched the kids wrist and yanked him to his side. The beansprout squeaked as he collided onto the taller child's chest before he stiffened as a scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"E-Eh?"

 _'Really? Was he that stupid?,'_ Kanda thought as he lifted the side of his coat and tucked the smaller child inside. "It's cold, you idiot! You're shivering and you should be home!"

Said child was filled with shock as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, holding him close. Was he shivering? If so, he hadn't noticed till now.

He really shouldn't care. He should just go home and leave this stupid brat freeze to death. But even so, there was this ache in his chest as he remembered the amount of times he saw the brat by himself. He had no one to play with. No friends. No family. He was always by himself and it hurt watching.

Kanda was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt small timid hands grasp the hem of his black, long sleeved turtleneck.

"If I go home.. I'll be by myself.. And its really scary..," he heard the muffled response.

Scoffing, he tugged his winter coat closer to there forms. ' _Just this once,'_ Kanda thought.

"Tell me where you live and I'll spend the night with you."

The smaller child chewed on his lower lip as he hesitated. There was this rule that he had to follow.

 _'Never bring in strangers into the house.'_

He knew he really shouldn't but the thought of going home to an empty place made him sad. Would the older boy do anything to him? Rape him? Beat him up? _Or even worse! Would he kill him?!_

 _..perhaps not?_

Sighing softly, the smaller child began telling the elder directions to his home.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

It didn't take long for Kanda to finally arrive at the house. He was literally shocked when he noticed how long it had taken the dou to reach the run down house.

 _'Did he walk all of this by himself everyday? ..Impossible,'_ Kanda thought.

Lifting the side of his coat, he looked inside where the younger child clung to his side. "We're here."

He watched as the younger child pulled out a golden key before he slipped out of the coat and shivered as the cold air breezed past him. Reaching out with his gloved hand he began to slowly search for the doorknob. He heard a snort behind him before his key was snatched away.

"H-Hey!"

"Che. You take forever." Slipping the golden key in the keyhole, he twisted it and was satisfied upon hearing the click of the door being unlocked. Pushing the door open, Kanda wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of alcohol wafted towards him. "Gross, what the hell?"

The younger slipped inside and sighed in bliss as he was greeted with warmth, closing the door behind him. He smiled sheepishly and turned to face the elder, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. My caretaker is an alcoholic and he tends to drink everyday. We can go to my room where it doesn't stink of wine."

Crossing his arms, Kanda looked around the small home. The moment they stepped in, they were in living room. There was a mossy green couch in the center of the place that was facing them with a small coffee table a few inches apart from the couch. Upon the coffee table, there were several scattered bottles of wine and some were sprawled out on the couch. Against the pastel yellow wall, there was a TV screen resting against a TV stand. To his left, there was a doorway that led to a kitchen. Behind the couch, there was a hallway that led down to a trio of doors.

"This place is a freaking mess and it smells really bad, baka moyashi!"

"I'm not a moyashi! And its not my fault! ..lets just go to my room."

The youngest wrapped his gloved hand around a wrist before he tugged the elder down the hallway. Opening the door at the end of the hallway towards his right, he slipped inside.

Kanda had to agree with the child that his room certainly didn't reek of alcohol. He noticed that the room was practically empty except for the queen sized bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. The queen sized bed had red bedsheets and a white duvet, decorated with scattered red and white pillows. In the center of the white duvet lay a curled up golden ball before it soon unfurled and stretched on all fours.

A cat. A golden tabby cat perked up upon seeing his owner and jumped out of the bed. A soft tinkle echoed in the room as the cat trotted towards the pair, a bell ringing with each step.

The youngest smiled as he knelt down and held his gloved hand out. The cat quietly mewed as it leaned its head against the gloved hand and rubbed its head lovingly.

"Hey, Tim. I brought somebody over. Timcanpy this is..," the youngest suddenly gasped as he stood upright quickly. "I-I never got your name! Wh-What is it?"

"My name? It's Yu Kanda but call me Kanda."

"You? You Kanda? That's a weird name.."

Kanda mentally smacked himself as he held in his temper by taking a deep breathe and exhaled. "No, it's Yu. Y-U."

"Kanda..?," the child murmured as he tested the elders name on his tongue.

Kanda didn't like the sound of his last name coming out of the youngest. Frowning, he pinched the moyashi's cheek. "Say, Yu."

The blind child squeaked before he sputtered out. "Y-Yu! That hurts!"

The elder retracted his hand as if he were burnt and felt his cheeks flame up with heat. The way the youngest said his first name made his chest warm and tingly. Was he sick or something?

"Why don't you sit down on my bed while I make us tea." the child murmured as he rubbed his cheek and began heading out before he was stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

"How the heck are you going to make tea if you can't even see?!" Kanda yelled before after a few seconds he gasped upon realizing to what he said. "I-I.."

He watched the child giggle before he waved a hand. "Don't apologize. And its okay. I know this house like the back of my hand," and with that the child disappeared out the door with Tim behind him.

Kanda felt his cheeks heat up once more in embarrassment before he trudged over to the bed and sat down. He took of his coat and pulled out his flip phone from his pocket. Deciding that it would be a good idea to call the idiot of his adoptive father before he called the marine in search of him while he waited for the brat to come back. He looked up back at the door and wondered if it was really a good idea to let the white haired brat prepare tea.

Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders before he dialed his old man and pressed the device against his ear.

 _"Yu-kun! Dear heavens, where are you child?! Its really late and your not home yet! There's a storm coming this way, come back home immediately!"_

"Che. Shut up, stupid old fart! I'm with somebody at the moment!"

 _"How can you be mean to daddy dearest?! I'm rea- wait. Somebody? Is it a friend Yu-kun?! Did you make a new friend, Yu-kun?! Oh, how happy am I to know that my dearest son-"_

"I'm not your son!," Kanda hissed into the receiver.

 _"-has made a new friend! Are you having a sleepover?"_

 _'Was it a sleepover? Well.. I did say I'd spend the night with him.. So I guess so? When the hell did I ever get attached to that idiot beansprout?,'_ Kanda thought. "Yeah, something like that. I'll be fine."

 _"Well, alright then. Just make sure to come back tomorrow, understand? You should present me your new friend!"_

"Like hell I will!" Kanda snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room. He glared at the device hoping it would burst into flames. But it didn't.

"Is everything okay? I heard a crash and thought something might've fallen." Kanda was startled out of his thought and snapped his head towards the brat.

"Che. Everything is fine," he watched the child walk in with a tray. On the tray were a pair of white chinese traditional porcelain teacups steaming with tea.

"If I remember correctly, you said you were Japanese right?" the youngest asked as he settled the tray on his nightstand.

"Yeah," Kanda answered.

"Oh, okay. Here. Japanese tend to drink green tea right?" the child handed Kanda a teacup with steaming green tea.

"Hn," Kanda grunted as he held the porcelain cup in his hands.

Sighing in bless as the heat seeped into his cold hands and he snorted as he completely forgot to put on his leather gloves. Swirling the contents in his tea, he sniffed the soft aroma and blew cold air into his steaming tea before he took a sip. Kanda was truly surprised at the difference of the flavored tea and took another sip. His taste buds were greeted with the natural contents of the tea instead of the artificial flavor he was used to.

"I-Is it okay? Is it to your liking? My caretaker took me once to Japan and there were these really nice people that had a herbal garden. They taught me about a few herbs and amongst them was the green tea leaves. They taught me how to make it," the blind child rambled in his nerves before a finger was pressed against his rosy pink lips.

"It's delicious." Kanda murmured as he pulled his finger away.

A red blush dusted round pale cheeks before the white haired child smiled, a genuine smile that made Kanda blush as well.

"I'm glad you liked it."

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

After they had finished there teas, they took a bubble bath together. To which Kanda's amazement, it had been really fun and awhile since he ever took one. Even with Alma

The beansprout lent Kanda a button down shirt that belonged to his caretaker since he didn't bring any pajamas and his clothes were to small for the taller elder. Both children laughed as the shirt brushed against Kanda's knees. Seeing that Kanda didn't have any spare underwear he had to wear the same ones.

As both children sat comfortably beside each other on the queen sized bed, the elder silently dried his long midnight blue locks as the latter brushed his short silver locks.

"Kanda?"

"Hn?"

"Can.. Can I brush your hair?"

Kanda turned towards the shorter male and rose an eyebrow. "Brush my hair?"

The younger nodded his head as he grey milky orbs flickered towards the elder. "If its okay with you, that is. If not, its okay.."

Kanda hesitated before he turned around. His hair was something he simply didn't allow anyone to touch. It was too precious for him. Not even Alma, since he tended to knot his hair. But with the beansprout he felt like he could trust him. To trust him to not mess with his hair or make fun of.

Sighing softly, he made himself comfortable before he tapped the beansprouts knee. "Fine. Nothing funny though."

If Kanda had been facing the younger child, he would've seen the beautiful smile that graced his infantile features before he stretched his hand out and felt the silky locks. Grabbing the brush, he began to gently brush the soft yet silky locks as he untangled the knots that were here and there.

Kanda closed his eyes in bliss as the younger child finished getting rid of the knots.

"Finished!," the beansprout exclaimed happily.

The elder snorted before he got up and hung the towel over the door. As he headed back to bed he grabbed the hair brush then placed it on the nightstand and ushered the youngest under the covers.

The younger male giggled as he snuggled into his warm blankets while the elder slipped inside after him. The elder snorted before he grabbed a red pillow and threw it towards the youngest, eliciting a startled yelp.

"Yu! Meanie!"

Soon enough a pillow fight emerged between the children filled with giggles and laughter before they ran out of pillows.

Shyly, the youngest searched for the elders hand and smiled softly as the elder grabbed it. Pale cheeks flushed as the elder entwined there fingers together.

"Are you always alone?," Kanda asked after a moment of silence.

Silver milky orbs shifted towards Kanda before silver locks shook as the youngest shaked his head side to side. "Not always. Well.. Sometimes. My caretaker tends to spend his nights at the bar till he comes home like a silly drunk."

The elder frowned. "How do you get to the park?"

"My caretaker takes me there everyday until he comes back and picks me up."

Kanda knew for sure that he hated the beansprouts caretaker. What kind of jerk leaves a child alone in a park during this season?

"Ka-Yu.. Its okay. He's not so bad once you get used to him. He may have several flaws but underneath it all, he's a good man."

Sighing, the elder shook his head before he tucked a silver head under his chin. "Of course. Get some sleep, baka moyashi."

"I'm not a baka moyashi." The child pouted as he snuggled closer to his elder and slowly drifted to sleep.

Kanda snorted as he buried his nose into silver locks and inhaled his moyashi's scent. Even though they used the same shampoo and conditioner, the child seemed to have carry his own unique scent.

Slowly the elder drifted to sleep, unconsciously pulling the youngest close to his form.

Timcanpy had watched the entire exchange and mewled softly. He was really happy for his master now that he had someone he can trust. The tabby cat hopped onto the bed before it curled up in between the children.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

The next morning, Kanda said his goodbyes to the beansprout.

"Are you going to be at the park?," Kanda asked.

"Maybe..," the child murmured as he stood at the entrance of the door.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" He watched the child fiddle with his hands as silver milky orbs stared at the floor.

"My caretaker is planning to move away. He's taking me along with him. Never said when.."

At this, Kanda's breathe hitched before he snatched a pale delicate hand. "You can't leave! Stay here! I-I'll ask the idiot old fart to take you in!" He sounded desperate. He knew that, but the thought of losing this idiot beansprout hurt. It hurt quite a lot.

The child smiled gently as he curled slender pale digits around his elders bigger hand. "I can't, Yu. The both of us know this. You should go home.. Your father will be sad if your not home yet."

Kanda held the youngest hand tightly before he yanked him towards his chest. He wrapped his other arm around slender shoulders and held him close as he buried his nose in tufts of soft silver tresses. Slowly, he entwined their fingers and held them close in between their chests.

"Promise me you'll be there at the park."

Tears soaked his black turtleneck as a silver head shook up and down.

"I promise."

Even if it was lie and no matter how painful it would be. Kanda hoped he would be there. He gently pulled away and bid a farewell.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

He wasn't there. Harsh, brutal pain constricted in his chest as he stood in the empty park of London. He was gone.

No. He was still here. He was probably late and with that thought in mind, Kanda ran to the beansprouts home.

It was empty. The owner of the house stared at the child with a somber look on his old wrinkled features.

"They left early this morning. Said something about not wanting to miss the plane."

Slowly, Kanda fell on his knees on the empyy carpet. The small home didn't reek of alcohol like before, there were hints of wine but it was almost gone. The place looked completely empty without the furniture.

Crystalline droplets sprouted from cobalt orbs before they slowly brushed down pale cheeks.

He was really gone. And he was never going to see him again.

"The man living with a child left this behind and asked me to give this to you. I'm assuming your the friend of the blind child."

A white envelope entered his point of view along with a red ribbon. Kanda instantly recognized it. It was the red ribbon that had been tied around his beansprouts neck.

Snatching the envelope, he teared it open and pulled out a folded paper. He snorted as he saw the scrawny cursive writing and the wet splotches of tear drops.

'Dear Yu,

I'm so sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you. And I'm so, so sorry for not keeping my promise. I'm really, really happy to have met you. You were the first friend I've ever had and I'm really glad it was you of all people. I've left my favorite red ribbon behind with you so that you can always carry a part of me with you. Do you know why its my favorite? This ribbon is the only thing I had left from my adoptive father. Its really significant and now I want you to keep it. Please take good care of yourself. Perhaps one day we can meet again, so when that happens please treat me well. And maybe someday, I would like to marry you. Its childish, I know. But I love you, Yu.

Sincerely,

Your Baka Moyashi.'

A sigh spilled from pale lips, and then another sigh, and another before Kanda began sobbing gently as he held the crumbled letter close to his chest. Kanda pressed his forehead against the white scratchy carpet as he began wailing loudly, several teardrops dripped onto the floor.

Kanda stood up and staggered out of the small home, quietly hiccuping before he ran. He ran as fast as possible back to his home, stuffing the envelope and the ribbon his pocket. He wanted to ask his adoptive father to take him to the airport, hoping that he can see the white haired child one last time.

Never paying attention, he didn't react in time before the loud horn of a car made him whip around. It was too late. The silver car hit Kanda and was flung across the street. The blue haired child landed head first before he rolled over a few times, finally coming to a stop.

That was the last time he saw the white haired child before he lost his precious memories.


	4. I Object: Decision Made! No Turning Back

**A/N : Okai den, it seems to me that I need to clarify a few thing's up. In my summary, I explained that there will be several fictional stories. Not one, there will be more than one at random order. So please keep in mind to read the titles to know which story you are reading. I will be continuing 'Alfen Lied' but be aware that there will be different stories coming along up ahead. _READ DEM TITLES, MY LOVELIES!_**

 **Title : I Object!** **Pairings** **: Yullen (Blind!TemporaryMute!TemporaryDeaf!Allen x Kanda) and Lavilena, slight Chaoji x Allen at beginning.**

 **Genre: Romance and hurt/comfort.**

 **Rating: T for swearing. (Rating _may_ go up.)**

 **Summary : Eleven years had passed since the car accident. Unable to recover his memories, Kanda continued on with his life. The only memory he has is a flicker of silver, milky orbs and a profound scar. All Kanda can do is cling onto what he has left. A red velvet ribbon, now used as a hair tie, and a envelope with a letter inside. Modern AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Man.**

 **(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)**

The Black Order Incorporation has been a very successful and elite company to have connections with. This incorporation has been well known throughout the world thanks to their hard working members.

Specifically their elite bosses also known as the five Great Generals. Five powerful members stood above this company, below them were the five _Shuryō's._ The _Shuryō's_ also known as Head Chief's were the one's who brought in intelligent and hard-working people to raise their company high above then any other companies. The incorporation had broken down into seven sections to function properly. Science Section, Intelligence Section, Medical Section, Signal Section, Security Section, Logistics Sections, and finally the Diplomatic Section. Due to this, they were always successful in buying newer companies. And with that, they had several branches broken apart around the world.

Unfortunately, little by little they began loosing their _Shuryō's._

Kevin Yeegar had passed away of old age.

Soon after, Froi Tiedoll had retired after he had adopted three children to make a small family in his small home.

A few years passed quite quickly before one of their _Shuryō,_ Cross Marian, went missing. Nobody had seen hide or hair from this redhead.

After The Black Order Inc. had lost three of their best men the company began to slowly fall apart. Soon word began spreading about The Black Order incorporations downfall. There long-term archenemy known as Noah's Ark Incorporation took advantage of there disaster and began to quickly rise. The Black Order Inc. took a heavy blow as they were soon thrown of their throne.

The Black Order Inc. began running out of options to save their hard work until one day during a meeting, Klaud Nine, one of the remaining _Shuryō's_ , offered an option that had petrified the entire company. Klaud has blonde hair and purple eyes, and a large scar that marks the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes.

"Why not make a truce with Noah's Ark and cooperate together?"

Everybody in the facility had looked at her as if she had grown two heads. But upon noticing that she was speaking seriously, Komui, the new Head Chief, spoke up.

"How exactly are we meant to have a truce with them? And most of all cooperate?"

Klaud swirled the contents of her light brown tea, purple orbs concentrating on the specks of herbs slowly coming to a stop and fluttered down at the bottom of her teacup, as she slowly brought it to her lips. She tilted her head back and swallowed the remains of her tea before she placed her teacup down on her plate.

"Marriage."

Komui blinked in confusion as he pushed his glasses up his nose and folded his hands, placing them down on the conference table. "Marriage? What do you mean by that?"

Klaud sighed in annoyance as she folded her arms across her chest and stared deeply into Komui's eyes. "Exactly what I mean. The Noah are family are they not?"

A nod was her response.

"Think about it nice and hard. If we get somebody from our Incorporation to marry one of the many children that the Noah's have we may get them to cooperate with us."

"Yes, that makes sense..," Komui murmured as he scratched his chin in thought. "But how exactly are we doing this? You insinuating that we get one of our members to marry a Noah?"

"Specifically not any member." At thus, Klaud stood and clasped her hands behind her back while she walked around the conference table. "One of us _Shuryō's_ can offer one of our adoptive children to the Noah's for marriage. Now, let me explain why I can't offer my child. Timothy Hearst, is a very young child. Obviously we can't offer him to the Noah's."

Slowly, Klaud came to a stop behind Winters Socalo chair and placed her hands on the rim of the seat. "This mans children are out of the question. Both are adults now. Kyory Arystar The Third is married and Miranda Lotto is soon-to-be-married to Noise Marie. One of Tiedoll's children." Pulling her hands away she resumed her walk around the table. "Froi Tiedoll's children, Chief Komui's younger sister and Bookman's nephew are our only option."

"I'm not giving my precious Lenalee to some perverted octopus!," Komui cried out as he jumped out of his chair.

Klaud sighed as she finally reached her seat and sat down. "Froi's children are Noise Marie and Yu Kanda. Daisya Barry unfortunately passed away during a crossfire with some gangs. Marie is marrying Miranda. Our only options left are Yu Kanda and Lavi Bookman. Bookman's nephew."

Bookman cleared his throat, grabbing everybody's attention in the conference room. "About that. I have some new about my idiot nephew and Cross Marian."

"Cross Marian?! I thought that drunk bastard died after he disappeared!" Socalo's yelled out.

"It seems we were mistaken. Cross Marian reappeared, but this time he isn't alone."

At this, Komui perked up. "Not alone?"

Bookman flipped open a folder before he pulled out a few files. "It would seem that Cross Marian was made Guardian to one of the adoptive children of the Noah."

A commotion arose from the conference room and Komui quieted them down before he spoke up. "What child? Why haven't we been notified about this situation?"

"Allen Walker was adopted by a man named Mana Walker. His previous name was Mana D. Campbell."

Bookman rose a hand, silencing Komui's well known silent question after he snapped out of his shock.

 _'Is Mana related to the Noah?'_

"Mana D. Campbell is twin brother to Nea D. Campbell. But after a family fight the older brother, Mana, left his home and changed his last name. During his travels as a clown, he met a young orphaned child and took him under his wing. The child didn't have a name, he was known either by 'Red' or 'Demon Child'. The child was given these particular names due to a few deformations."

Klaud, being the gentle and caring kind mother, felt a twinge in her heart. "What deformations does this child have?"

Bookman closed his eyes as he folded his hands, elbows resting on the conference table, and rested his chin on them. "A scarred disfigured arm and a particular scar on the left side of his face. Aside from that, he went through a very harsh trauma after loosing his adoptive father. His hair, that once used to be brown, turned pure white. Even so, I have been notified that this child hides his scars."

"Poor child.." Klaud murmured gently before his purple eyes flashed with something akin to recognition. "Bookman.. Are you perhaps.. Related to the Noah?"

Bookman's eyes remained closed as he spoke up. "Yes. You can say that I am a distant relative with the Noah. And so is my idiot nephew."

Komui, being the genius that he was, finally placed two and two together. "Are you saying that Lavi is a distant cousin of Allen Walker and the other Noah children?"

Bookman slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"So then.. Our only option is too marry Yu Kanda to one of the Noah children?" Klaud asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes and no."

Purple orbs shifted to Bookman.

"Kanda will marry one of the children of the Noah. Specifically, Allen Walker seeing that he is a Noah of the family and because of Cross Marian. In doing so, we can bring back that foolish drunk man to our Incorporation and our so called 'truce'." Bookman spoke while he carefully picked up his files and slipped them inside a folder.

"Then that's it right?" Socalo's asked as he stood up. "Girly face will marry the snowflake and we have a truce with those bastards of a Noah?"

"Not quite."

Socalo's made an annoyed sound and slumped back down in his chair.

"Allen Walker is blind and was recently attacked by his lover, leaving him temporarily mute and deaf. That man is now in jail."

Silence.

Bookman slipped out of his chair and silently walked out of the room, before doing so he spoke over his shoulder. "I will call Tiedoll and tell him about the situation."

The sound of the doors closing snapped everybody out of their trance and began clearing out of the conference room.

"I hope this will work out.." Komui murmured silently as he watched the last few people pile out of the room.

 **(*ﾉ▽ﾉ)**

Kanda sat in the empty classroom of The Black Order Academy as he held a crumpled up paper in his right hand, the other hand holding a small black box. It was the letter he had with him during the accident where he lost his childhood memories. He quietly reread the letter over and over again, taking in the messy curves of the letters as they were written in cursive. Cobalt orbs traced every letter with such gentleness before they slid towards his left. A small black box lay innocently on the palm of his calloused hand.

He had been planning to propose to Alma today after school but the letter that he always carried along with him, made him hesitate. Like if it were daring him to break his word on the supposed 'Moyashi'.

' _Perhaps one day we can meet again, so when that happens please treat me well. And maybe someday, I would like to marry you. Its childish, I know. But I love you, Yu.'_

Kanda dropped the wrinkled letter and the small black box on his desk, a quiet clunk echoed in the quiet classroom, as he brought his hands onto his face, hissing quietly in annoyance.

"Fuck.. Who the fuck are you, Moyashi?"

Cobalt orbs peeked in between fingers and looked at his reflection in the mirror. They fell upon the red ribbon that was used as hair tie to hold his hair up, a fond look slipping into sharp features.

Kanda was startled out of his thoughts as a loud ringing came from his black uniform pocket. He pulled out his IPhone and glared at the caller ID.

"What do you want, stupid old man?"

"Yu-kun, I need you to come home immediately. There's something we need to discuss about." It was Tiedoll.

"Can't you tell me through the phone? I don't have time for you!"

 _"It has to be in person, son. I'll see you in a few."_

Frowning, Kanda stared at his device with annoyance before he slipped it back in his pocket. He neatly folded the letter and slipped it inside his folder, where he dropped it inside his backpack. He casted a glance at the small box before he picked it up and threw it inside his backpack as well.

He looked out the window and saw that the sun had begun setting. A warm gentle breeze slipped inside the classroom as it caressed midnight blue locks with a gentle touch.

Turning away from the window, he walked out of his classroom and headed home where his annoying old man was waiting for him to discuss about something 'important'.


	5. Awkward Meeting!

**T** **itle : I Object!**

 **Pairings** **: Yullen (Blind!TemporaryMute!TemporaryDeaf!Allen x Kanda) and Lavilena, slight Chaoji x Allen at beginning.**

 **Genre: Romance and hurt/comfort.**

 **Rating: T for swearing. (Rating _may_ go up.)**

 **Summary : Modern AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not** **own D. Gray Man.**

 **(ㅇㅅㅇ)**

Kanda sat in the silent kitchen with two other people as Tiedoll came back with a tray of tea. He looked at Bookman with a raised eyebrow while he crossed his arms.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Marie smiled and bowed his head when Kanda placed his teacup in between his hands.

Tiedoll sat down beside Bookman and fidgeted slightly, scratching the back of his head. A nervous laughed spilled from him.

"See, yuu-kun rem-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-ember when I said that I stopped working for The Black Order?" he recieved a confused nod. "Will I partially lied.. I still work for them. I receive my work through my laptop and turn it in. That's how we've been able to continue on living with what little money I've been getting paid for."

Kanda processed this information slowly before he narrowed his eyes. "What does your work have to do with what you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh.. Well.. Eheh.." Tiedoll slightly feared his son's wrath and looked at Bookman for help.

Bookman caught onto the look and sighed. "I'll get us to the point instead of procrastinating. You've been arranged to get married with a Noah."

Time ticked by before all hell went loose.

" _YOU DID WHAT?! AND MOST OF ALL WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!"_ Yuu Kanda yelled from the depths of his lungs at the idiot old fart and Bookman.

Froi Tiedoll had immediately draped himself across the table, attempting to hug his adoptive son while he wailed loudly. "I'm so sorry, my son! I had n-"

" _I'm not your son!_ "

"-o idea they forced this marriage upon you! It was so sudden!"

Kanda was beyond furious as he grabbed his chair and raised it above his head. He had been ready to smash the wooden chair onto the idiot's back if it weren't for Marie placing a placating hand on his arm.

"Now, now Kanda. No violence in the house and so far what father is saying is the truth."

Scoffing, Kanda turned his head away as he ignored Tiedolls pleading cries to forgive him while placing the chair down.

"Why me?! Why not some other idiot?!"

"There weren't any other suitors in the Incorporation for the proposal. As you can see, a few children of young age from within the Noah were chosen. But as we checked each file, we came upon a few.. _flaws_ on them. The only one we believed was good enough of a choice was a child named Allen Walker." Bookman explained as he pulled a weeping Tiedoll back in his seat by the back of his shirt.

"And what does _Allen-Fucking-Walker_ have that the others don't?" Kanda all but sneered.

"His sanity."

A trio set of eyes stared at Bookman questioningly.

"The Noah family are a bit.. _deranged_. And because of that we didn't want you, Tiedoll's adoptive son, to be harmed."

Cobalt orbs glared fiercely at Bookman. "I can protective myself just fine!"

"I understand that doing things like this damages your pride, but it's best to be playing it carefully then jumping straight into the wolf's den."

"Che." Kanda rested his cheek against his palm, his elbow leaning on the table, as he turned his head away.

"Think about it this way, Kanda. If you agree to marrying the Noah, you'll be saving the academy."

Cobalt orbs glared at the wall before he turned to Bookman with a scowl. "Saving the academy?"

Bookman nodded. "The Black Order has been losing companies since our downfall. From what we heard, the next to be closed down is the Academy."

Kanda glared at the tabletop. He didn't care at all if the academy was closed down but he knew that Alma and Lenalee loved that school and just thinking about the other's pain made him scoff.

"When is the marriage?" He'd do this for Alma and Lenalee.

"Before we start that, we need to have a good communication with Allen Walker."

"The fuck? What for?!"

Bookman pulled his laptop out of his bag and pulled the lid open. He pressed the power button on, listening to the device whirring onto life.

"Mr. Walker is the preferred one amongst the Noah. The Noah family are greatly attached to this child. If harm is skewered onto this child, the Noah will rid of said person."

Kanda snorted. "So what? He's babied?"

"We'll contact my idiot nephew through video camera and have him introduce you to Mr. Walker."

Kanda snorted as the others waited while Bookman prepared his camera and contacted Lavi.

When Bookman looked about ready to pack his things and beat his stupid nephew, said nephew finally connected onto his laptop.

Kanda, Marie, and Tiedoll looked onto the laptop dark screen as they heard rustling noises, shouts in the background, and loud crashes accompanied by the sounds of things breaking.

Finally the screen cleared up and there before them was a disheveled redhead.

 _"Panda-jiji! What's up? Oh, hey Yuu-chan, Marie, and Tiedoll! What's the occasion?!"_

 _"Give him back, Tykki! I wanna play with him next! You've kept him to yourself all day long!"_

 _"You've had shounen for the past two weeks! The hell you mean I've had him for the entire day!"_

 _"Lulubell! Tykki doesn't want to share!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"I would suggest that you two let go of the poor boy. You're about ready to tear his arms out of his sockets._ _"_

 _"One sec!"_ Lavi disappeared out of sight before they heard a high pitched scream and the sounds of glass breaking.

 _"Link! Hey, Link! Help me out here! Where the heck is two dots?!"_

 _"I would like for you to refrain yourself from calling me Two Dots."_

 _"What are you doing to him! Give him back! I wanna play with him a bit more!"_

 _"You've had shounen! Share!_

 _"_ _"Lulubelllllll!_ _"_

 _"Ow!_ _"_

 _"Allen!"_

 _"Shounen!"_

The redheads laptop was snatched before they heard loud thumping and heavy breathing. The sound of a door slamming in the background and two relieved sighs were enough to assume that they escaped chaos.

The laptop was settled down and were once again greeted by a panting grinning redhead.

 _"Yo!"_

Bookman snorted before he turned the laptop around to Kanda.

"You've hears about the proposal already. Mr. Kanda would like to meet Mr. Walker."

Kanda glared at the redhead.

 _"Hey, Yuu-chan! And sure! I can lip read and two dots can do sign language!"_

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!"

The laptop was lifted once more before it was placed from what they guessed was a bed.

Kanda stared in awe at the young man - or girl? - as she or he sat on the bed with a blond man sitting down beside him and holding his hand as he did some gestures.

 _"Hey, two dots! Shortstack's fiance wants to speak with him!"_

 _"Not two dots."_ the other grumbled before he looked towards the laptop. A displeased look appeared onto his features. _"That's his finace?"_

The blonde glared at Kanda before he turned to young man beside him.

Said young man had long brown locks that reached mid back. A fringe of brown hair brushed against a pale forehead, the upper part of his hair was tied with a black ribbon. The young man has round childish features, eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick black glasses. Kanda noticed he had bandages wrapped around his neck, a gauze bandage on his cheek, and a few bruises scattered across his features.

Cobalt orbs looked towards Bookman.

Bookman cleared his throat as he placed his teacup down. "He was beat up and tortured by his ex lover. The injuries he received were quite drastic which left him temporarily mute and deaf. Also, Mr. Walker seems to be permanently blind."

Nodding slowly, he looked back towards the laptop and noticed that the young man was blushing. He began murmuring something before a pained expression crossed his face.

 _"Don't speak."_ Link scolded.

The other looked about ready to whine before his shoulders slumped forward and nodded. He turned towards Lavi and began mouthing a few words.

Lavi turned towards the laptop grinning like a fool. _"Okay, ready? 'It's nice to meet you, my name is Allen Walker. But I'm pretty sure you know this by now.'"_

Kanda snorted and turned his head away. "This is stupid. The idiot can't even speak or hear. Most of all he can't even see! This is-"

An image of milky grey orbs flashed through his mind before it disappeared.

 _"Yuu-chan?"_

Kanda hesitated. He's not replacing the idiot moyashi with this brat, right? ..right? "Its not nice meeting you too and my name is Yuu Kanda."

Silence passed in the kitchen and with the redhead before Kanda's adoptive father began wailing.

"Oh, Yuu-kun! You're making a new friend and husband! Oh, I'm so happy for my son!"

Kanda hissed as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Shut up! I'm not your son!"

Lavi gaped before he composed himself as he received a slap on the back of his head by Link.

 _"R-Right."_

Link sighed as he began making a few gestures onto the brunettes hand.

The brunette stiffened before he suddenly reached out with a bandaged hand and slammed the laptop shut. A muffled yelp was heard, soon everything was silent.

"...what happened?" Tiedoll asked.

Bookman looked confused as well before he turned his laptop off and put it away. "I'm not sure but I'll speak with them later. It is quite late."

Tiedoll sighed and stood up, pushing his chair back in the process. "Alright, I'll escort you out.

Bookman nodded his head then looked at Kanda. "I would also suggest telling your boyfriend about this."

Kanda stiffened as he suddenly realized his mistake. He had agreed to the terms but had completely forgotten about his relationship with Alma.

"Fuck!" Kanda scrambled onto his feet before he ran out of the house.

"Don't be late for dinner!"

 **(ღωღ)**

 **And.. End! Next chapter will come out who knows when.. But I'll type it down soon! Don't kill me! *holds up shield* I promise I'll do it as quick as possible!**

 **Also, Happy Thanksgiving my lovely reviewers!**


End file.
